onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 77
|chapters = 764 - 775 |jname = スマイル |rname = Sumairu |ename = Smile |page = 232 |date = April 3, 2015 (JP)One Piece Volume 77 (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. February 2, 2016 (US) February 2, 2016 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880326-5 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-158514-7 }} Volume 77 is titled "Smile". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a black background with a vertical red section in the middle. The title logo colorscheme uses yellow-orange fading to white, solid yellow-orange, and solid white. The author's name is printed in white. On the front, the three Donquixote executives are standing behind a laughing Donquixote Doflamingo who is sitting on his throne. Around Doflamingo's leg area, there is a pop-up section showing the other Donquixote Pirates. Senor Pink is featured on the spine, and the skull wearing the straw hat logo at the top of the spine is colored yellow-orange. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy is in his Dressrosa Arc outfit. His expression is enraged, and he holds his left fist forward. Author's Note |} (Translator's note: Text in image says "Gyururururu". This is the sound effect for spinning.) Chapters *764. : Law realizes Corazon can talk, and the Donquixote Pirate takes him out to sea to find a cure for his Amber Lead poisoning. *765. : Corazon plots with the Marines to steal the Ope Ope no Mi before the Donquixote Pirates in order to cure Law's illness. *766. : Law eats the Ope Ope no Mi and his illness is cured, but he and Corazon are discovered by Vergo who alerts Doflamingo of their treachery. Doflamingo responds by trapping Minion Island in a Birdcage. *767. : Doflamingo hunts down Corazon and kills him, but Corazon manages to have Law escape before he dies. *768. : The battle for Dressrosa continues as Law vows to avenge Corazon by killing Doflamingo, injuring the Shichibukai. *769. : Doflamingo gains the upper hand in his battle with Law, as Bellamy reveals his allegiance to Doflamingo has not changed and attacks Luffy. *770. : The Corrida Colosseum gladiators continue their battle against the Donquixote Pirates, culminating in Hajrudin defeating Machvise. *771. ・サイ|Happō Suigun Don Sai}}: Sai finds himself in a misunderstanding with Baby 5 as Lao G continues his assault. Eventually, Sai agrees to marry Baby 5, rebelling against Chinjao's orders, but avenges his grandfather's defeat by defeating Lao G. *772. : Bartolomeo and Cavendish continue battling against Gladius and his henchmen. Meanwhile, Dellinger continues to bring down gladiators until he is suddenly struck down by Hakuba. *773. : Cavendish is forced to prevent his other half, Hakuba, from attacking Robin, while Bartolomeo must prevent Gladius from attacking Robin. Eventually the two succeed in getting Robin to the next level as Bartolomeo defeats Gladius. *774. : Leo and Kabu rush to rescue their captured princess Mansherry, who is being forced by Giolla to heal the fallen Donquixote Pirates. However, Leo and Kabu defeat Giolla and rescue Mansherry. *775. : Franky's brutal battle with Senor Pink concludes as Franky withstands the Donquixote Pirate's ultimate attack and defeats him. Senor Pink then remembers his past and how he lost the two people closest to him, Russian and Gimlet. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Sugar and Monet are revealed to be sisters. Their backstory is also revealed. *Rosinante's age and birthday are revealed. *Bartolomeo's maximum barrier size is revealed as "50,000 Bari-Baris". *The ages and heights of Sabo, Koala, and Hack are revealed. Hack is revealed to be a Brocade Perch Fishman. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 64, 82, 172, and 228-229. *Total number of fan submissions featured: 29. Grand Prize: RinRin♪ りんりん♪ (Kanagawa, Japan) Volume Changes Trivia *The front inside cover of this volume has 2 differences compared to the outer cover: Doflamingo's face replaced by Pandaman, and the title logo replaced (with one that has the "O" as the Konohagakure symbol, a shuriken sticking out of the first "E", and the "I", or Luffy's silhouette, being replaced with a silhouette of Naruto) in celebration of the completion of the series Naruto. *Along with Volume 21, Volume 42 and Volume 87, this volume is the only one to not have Luffy, or any of the Straw Hat Pirates, on its cover. *This is one of few volumes, alongside Volume 63 and Volume 69, to contain 12 chapters. External Links *Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume 77 (colored): Published and Unpublished. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 77 ru:Том 77 Category:One Piece Volumes